Beautiful Disaster
by JensenAcklesFever
Summary: This story is about Draco, a mean slytherine, but soon to be wooed by a Gryffindor, thats the opposite of what he is. He changes in ways that no one though possible. to get the girl to like him. COMPLETED BUT MAY CONTINUED


Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowlings i am letting my creative jucies flow by writing these stories.. THE ONLY THING THAT I OWN IS THE PLOT AND JAMIE.

I am not a guy.. and if you think i am.. than.. you need to get out more.

**CH. 1 **I looked into the Mirror of the boys bathroom. SNAP OUTTA IT DRACO I told myself. I was nervous for the Quidditch game tomarrow. As I walked out of the Bathroom my goons came and walked with me how i hate these guys. they bug me too much.

"what took you?" Goyle asked

"What kind of Question is that?" I said looking discused at the question, "I was in the bathroom"

Crabbe laughed at the remark.

"C'mon Im hungry," I said, I wanted to change the subject really bad, I dunno, It's just, I feel bad for him.. what am i saying! It's Goyle, for crying out loud.

when we sat down, I sat next to Pansy, she was my girl at the moment. I hate it sometimes.. She feels like we have to share everything.. and it's weird, girls have a weird way of getting stuff outta ya. But I haven't told her that I've had a Secret admirer. It's just weird, talking about kissing and stuff. gezz she really likes to kiss me. It's kinda creepy sometimes. I haven't had the Heart To tell her the truth yet. I think today will be the day that we'll break up..

"Hey," I said to her. she kissed me. there she goes again. what did i tell ya! I broke the Kiss. YES! SO FORCEFUL OF ME!

"what's wrong" she asked me

"I think we should break up" I said. IT SPILLED OUT! I FELT LIKE SHE WAS THE TOOTH PASTE AND I GUSHED ALL OF HER INSIDES OUT BECAUSE THE NEXT THING I NEW SHE WAS...

Crying, strait out crying, everyone was looking at her and I felt like leaving the table but i was hungry. dang she cried so much. What a wimp.

"Pansy" I said trying to calm her. i put my hand on her shoulder but she moved it. she ran out. I had a feeling inside of me, that i've never felt before. was it sadness? I think it was, Heartbreak? yeah, that too.

I felt really bad. so i decided that i'd go and bug Potter and Weaselbe and the mud-blood of theirs.

"Go away Mafoy." Harry told me before I was going to say anything

"We heard what you did to pansy" Ron said, "I knew you were mean, but, i'd never think that you'd beat someone up."

"Weasley, You Gotta believe me, I just broke up with her i didn't beat her up!" I told him with a startled look on my face.

"yeah, Sure you did" Hermione suddenly said to me with a discusted look on her face. she was thinking the same that i was. they didn't believe me.

"FINE!" I yelled, "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE."

I stomped off.

This one girl, whats her name, Potter went out with her for a little while before. Cho. Yeah That's her name. she came up to me and gave me a note and said, "It's from you-know-who" Voldemort? what?

"Voldemort?" Without thinking STUPID, STUPID, WHY DID I SAY THAT.

"No silly, your S.A." Cho told me

I still didn't get it...

"Are we talking in code now?" I asked her

"Dang it, Malfoy! you're stinkin' secret admirer." She told me. DUH! I told myself .

when she left I read the Note:

D_ear Draco, how i wish you were mine, i heard what you did to pansy, i like rough men._

_signed your S A_

What a weirdo .. to tell you the truth i kinda liked the rumor that i beat her up.. i liked it because i though the SA wouldn't like me anymore. but i guess not.

That day everyone at school just took at glance at me and then looked down. i hated it

the next day we had a quidditch game...

I was seeker for slytherine... so i had to go against Ginny, the seeker for Gryffindor. there was a new Chaser because Katie Bell didn't want to play anymore because of her new boyfriend. I didn't know her name.but she was pretty. i was hoping she was my secret admirer.

I almost got the snitch but i was interfered by one the the beaters and they made the bludger come right at me it hit me in the stomache. it made me fall off my broom and i hit the ground. it was a good thing that i was close to the ground or i would be dead.

I got up slowly. the new Chaser came lower and came off her broom and called a time out. then all of the Gryffindors came down she went to the guy that hit me.

"What's your problem!" she yelled at him, "He could of died!"

"I know you probably don't need to know everything, but this is the thing that i need to tell you." He told her, "He beat of an girl, my sister, yeah, my sister, she might be a slytherine, but she's my sister."

"I don't believe you" she told him. the Gryffindors all left and played she stayed down on the field. she helped me up.

"are you alright?" she asked me

"pee-chee!" I said Sarcastically. she laughed.

"The game is over" She said hearing the Gryffindors scream and shout, "Gryffindor won"

I said nothing.. i really wanted to say something sly but nothing came up.

"You didn't really beat Pansy up did you?" She asked me. I looked at her. she was so beautiful. Her eyes sparkeled for an anwser.

I shook my head.

"Good, C'mon lets get you to the hospital wing." She told me. and the next thing i knew she was at my side as i fell asleep in the hospital bed. I never got to know her name.

**CH 2**

When I woke up it was morning time. about 9:00 she wasn't there... whatever... i'll see her around. But I couldn't help but ask Madam Pomfrey where she went and what her name was. She didn't know. stupid nurse.

I saw Potter when I was walking out of the "WING" i siriously needed someone to talk to.

"Potter," I said quietly, "POTTER!" I yelled tryng to get his attention.

he turned around. saw it was me and kept on walking.

"Potter, Please, Im desperate, I need someone to talk to" I said. hoping he'll turn around

"What do you want, Draco" He said.

"You Know that Girl that asked one of your guys' beaters "whats wrong with you'" I said

He nodded

"Well, Do you know what her name is?" I asked him. hoping he'll know. goodness, im hoping alot lately.

He shook his head. and turned and walked the opposite direction he was going in the first place. That was odd. Heck, Potter's always odd.

"Potter," I said. he turned around, "I had this feeling, I dunno what it is.. I never felt it before she stuck up for me."

I knew Potter had the anwser of how I felt and indeed he did, "That's called love, Draco" He said at me and then turned around.

he left me. just standing there, "Potter," I finally said, "Can you help me find her?"

He nodded. It made me smile and say, "Thanks" goodness... I've never said that before.. at least.. to him anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

NOTE: This part is where Harry Will talk to Hermione and Ron.

"Where've you been" Hermione asked Harry when he came into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I went to the Library" He anwsered.

"You're keeping something from us, I can tell" Hermione said with a sly look on her face.

"I was talking to Malfoy," He said, "He looked really nice, he asked me to help him find this one girl, I couldn't help saying ok."

"Malfoy?" Ron said looking angry

"He seemed like, I dunno. It was weird though. He asked me... well.." He Started to say

"Go on" Hermione Protested

"He asked what Love is" He said

"Malfoy?" Ron said, "are you sure it was him?"

"That's it!" Harry said excidedly

Hermione and Ron looked at each other like "Harry's High!"

"Hermione, Ron, Remember when we told him that he beat up Pansy?" Harry said as Hermione and Ron Nodded their heads, "Well, don't you remember that he was trying to tell us that he didn't do it?"

"Yeah" Ron said, "But.."

Harry was too fast. he interrupted him, "Someone transformed into him and beat pansy up. but not knowing that he broke up with her."

"Harry, Your Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed

"Ron's the one who triggered it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

BACK TO MALFOY

I slept good that night knowing Potter was going to help me find this mystery girl. But I had the weiredest dream...

I was sitting and kissing my mystery girl. and I mean. kissing. like REAL kissing. like the kind you see on that Muggle thing.. uhh. whats it called.. TV yeah thats it. we were like, NO! we were.. making out... I mean it lasted for, forever...

Luckily, i awoke. I rubbed my head. I was sweating im my dream.

I got up and got dressed i felt like dressing in all black today. I don't know why. but i did. it was a saturday so It's free dress day.

When I walked down from the Slytherine Common Room and in the corner of my eyes i saw her. I turned to where she was and SHE WAS THERE!

she was walking down with books i was watching her she look so graceful.. then... she tripped and fell.. her books went everywhere... guess not..

i went over there to help her, "I'll help you with that." She turned to where i was. she smiled

I picked her books up, "I never got to thank you, So, thank you," I said

"you're welcome," She said

we were talking about Quidditch and stuff. then i asked, "What's your name?"

"Jamie," She anwsered. Jamie i though.. what a good name.

"Draco" I told her and i shook her hand.

**Ch. 3 **The Next day, I saw her again. We talked alot after we parted, I got another letter from my Secret Admirer.

D_ear Draco, I've seen you with that girl, Jamie, Please stop seeing her, i need you.._

_your, SA_

I just ignored the notes from then on. I was really mad at my SA. I mean, my relation ship with Jamie was blossoming and what i didn't want blossoming was also the Notes.

Professor McGonagall announced that we'll be able to go to Hogsmeade. that was my chance to ask Jamie out.

"Jamie" I said to her, "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade tomarrow."

"you. And me? Hosmeade?" She said, wait. Im confused, she continued, "you, a slytherine, want to ask me out, a Gryffindor? This is a joke right?"

"what about all of the talks we've had, I though you really liked me." I told her truthfully.

"I thought you were just being, well, you." She said.

"Come on!"

she smiled, and said, "you're really asking me out aren't you?"

I didnt say anything,

"No offence, Draco, but," She started, "….. you …. Cant even smile right."

"I, I, I can smile!" I said to her and smiled. (it was a half grin/smirk/wink/… stuff like that.. )

she frowned, "no, that's just…. Disturbing."

"please, just say yes!"

"wait. What were we talking about?"

I looked at her like she was insane.

"I'm joking, im joking! Yes, I will."

'Yeah!' 'Alright!', I was saying in my head, "ok, I'll meet you at the enterance" i said cooly.

that day I was really nervious.

We went to this Ugly looking Coffee Shop it was all decorated in Pink. What was it called...? .. Whatever...

I saw Pansy sitting at the table across the room, she was with Roger Davies.. I guess he moved on. Last Time i checked he was with this hot girl with blonde hair.

She was kissing him. HE was kissing her. uhg. that made me mad..

So I did the un-thinkable I kissed Jamie and put my hand on her waist and cupped her chin with my other hand. I knew she was going to push back but she did the exact opposite. It was cool . I wanted to see the look on Pansy's face but i just kept on kissing her. That was the best day of my life..

From then on We we an couple . It was cool because I liked her. She let me kiss her anytime i wanted.

Whenever we did and after we stopped Kissing it was weird. Pansy was always right there. her stare was kinda creepy..

All of the Gryffindors and Slytherines hated us because Gryffindors and Slytherines just don't mix. but some how .. we did...

We were in the Library and she went down on me. It was weird. But whatever we just kissed..

I had the weiredest dream that night..

She wanted a Back Massage and I didn't want to. but I insisted that I should get one first and I pulled my shirt off. and sat down on a chair.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG" My alarm clock went.

That totally was the creepiest dream I've ever had. I woke up and went to the bathroom people were staring at me... went it went to the mirror I found out why they were staring... my shirt was off. 'Damn' i said to myself.

**Ch. 4 **another letter came from my seceret Admirer. But it was a Howler..

"Malfoy, What did you do?" I hear Jamie say in the backround.

I didn't want to open it so i stuck it in my bag . Three days went by and I still havent opened it yet. and I didn't want to...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I saw Potter walking by and I was dying to ask him who it was. He didn't know.

"C'mon, Potter, I know you know." I told him

"Malfoy, I don't know." He responded

"Can you like, I dunno," I started to think, "Since you didn't even help me at all when I asked you what Jamie's name, Which was really lame, Can you help me by Finding out Who My Secret Admirer Is?"

"Sure," he said. YES YES YES!

"Can you ask Cho Who it is-?" I was cut short.

"It might be Cho." he Said cooly. But, I Know he was blushing.

"Wait, I thought she was dating you?" I asked.. Confused

"No, everyone knows we're not dating anymore." He told me. Goodness, People don't tell me anything. I guess that's what you get being, well, being me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Potter came up to me and said, "I think it's Pansy."

Potter was totally on Crack.

"how can it be Pansy?" I asked him, "because I was going out with her when I was getting the Letter."

"Yeah, I guess, She -" He started to say, but he was cut off.

"Just wanted attention." Pansy said.

I was speechless. POTTER WAS right! It was Pansy!...

**Ch. 5 **Pansy?" Potter and I both said at the same time.

"I wanted to test you to see if you would go looking for this mystery girl." Pansy said, "You obviously didn't."

Potter and I both looked at each other in awe. We BOTH though that Pansy was on crack.

"I kept it up because I wanted you to like me still." Pansy

"Pansy, I don't like you. I will never like you. Ever again." I told her, "Try and keep that in that psycho mind of yours, and try to process it for a couple of days-"

"It'll probably take that awhile to go through that thick head of yours. Thinking of this ridiculous plan!" Jamie came up behind me.

She looked at Potter and I. She looked angry and shy at the same time. I have no clue how you can possibly be both.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The next day I couldn't find Jamie there.. I was going to ask Potter. But.. what would he know? It's POTTER for crying out loud! And I couldn't find him…

"Where's Jamie?" I asked Pansy madly.

"I don't know."

I looked at her unbelievingly

"I DON'T KNOW!" she said again looking like she was going to cry..

"Im sorry pansy." I told her.

THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU KNOW WHERE JAMIE IS..

"ladies and gentlemen." A voice said that startled Jamie.

"Welcome, to the one and only chance that you can see. A WITCH!" lights were everywhere and you couldn't even see where was left and where was right.

Jamie found herself barred up in a cage, People mocking her. Laughing like she was some kind of freak.

She saw someone with a Hogwarts robe on and yelled, "Harry!" the only name that came to mind.

They turned around, And surprisingly enough. It WAS Harry! He ran towards her.

Suddenly the lights turned off. Then turned back on.

Jamie and Harry were sitting in a corn field.

"Harry? Whats happening?" Jamie asked him.

"I dunno."

"I read in a book once that its always an optical allusion." Jamie told him, "We have to believe that it is."

"there's no such things as wizards." People came chanting.

"there's no such things as wizards."

"there's no such things as wizards."

"there's no such things as wizards."

They came and encircled Harry and Jamie.

"there is!" Jamie said grabbing her wand and saying, "expeliarmous"

Nothing happened.

"expeliarmous"

"expeliarmous"

nothing.

"EXPELIARMOUS!"

"What's happening?" Jamie asked. Turing around expecting Harry.

No-one was there.

The people kept chanting: "there's no such things as wizards."

"there's no such things as wizards."

"there's no such things as wizards."

"there's no such things as wizards."

"there's no such things as wizards."

"HARRY!"

"Jamie. Wake up." Hermione told her.

"You had a bad dream." Parvati told her

**Ch. 6**

"Oh. Reallly?" She said, "It felt so real."

"Dreams can do that." Hermione said

Jamie Walked down the corridor and bumped into someone she didn't know.

"Sorry," the person said

Jamie was too dazed. She walked away without saying anything.

BACK TO DRACO:

"Are you alright?" I asked Jamie

"Yeah, Peachy" She told me

"We'll I just wanted to know if you were alright. That's all." I told her and left.

Potter came I couldn't help but stay and hear the conversation.

"You Alright?" Harry asked her.

"Im good. You?" With a smile on her face. Why couldn't she have done that for me.

"Im nothing for you to worry about." Harry said.

"I had this weird dream yesterday." she started to say, "You were in it. We were trapped. did you have a weird dream like that?"

"Now that you say so yeah. WIth clowns." he said

They laughed

I was really hurt.

(JAMIE'S P.O.V.)

"Hey." I came and started to kiss him.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked him

"WHAT'S WRONG? I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION!" Draco yelled at me.

I didn't say anything.

"Okay. Yeah. Yeah." he said.. sounding like he was insane. Talking to himself.

"You wanna know. Hmm.. I think you already do." He told me, "one word. Harry"

"Draco. We're just friends." I told him. Or do I really like him? She asked herself.

"Oh yeah .and Hermione and Ron are just friends." He told me

"They have nothing to do with us." I told him

(DRACO's P.O.V)

"You know how I felt when you ignored me and just kept talking to Potter? I felt like my hearts been ripped out and someones poking it with a very large stick." I told her.

"I didn't know." Jamie said

"We'll now you do. I have something to say." I told her, "I think we should break up."

Everyone was talking about it the next day. I went out with Pansy again. Then on I saw her with Potter. I couldn't take it.

**Ch. 7  **Jamie felt horrible. She didn't know if she liked Harry or Draco more.

Harry's More caring (strike one for malfoy) but, Draco's more cute and is funny (strike one on Harry)

she couldn't decide.

Jamie decided to go over to Draco and tell him how she felt.

DRACO's HEAD:

"hey" she said to me

I didn't want to say anything to her. So I didn't.

"Draco, you cant be mad forever." She kept going on, "and its not like we're fighting about anything important."

"NOT INPORTANT! IF YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIKES SOMEONE ELSE. THAT'S REALLY IMPORTANT."

"I don't like harry." She said quieting down.

she was wearing a sad face. I always crack when it's the sad face. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but just kiss her. And I did.

when the kiss broke. She said, "I guess we're okay then right?"

Narrative --

"Jamie" Harry's voice came.

Jamie was walking down the steps to go to the Gryffindor common room. Good thing Draco already when the opposite direction.

"hey Harry." She said

"you were really awesome."

"thanks." Was the only word she said.

"I have something to tell you." Harry said

"what?" Jamie asked looking confused.

"I want to tell Hermione the way I really feel for her. But I dunno how to tell her." He asked her.

"you really think it wise to ask me?"

"we'll you're her friend and a girl so I think you'll know how she'll respond."

"I guess your right but, ITS HERMIONE. I'm her friend and I can't even read her." She told him.

"forget I even asked." Harry Said

"wait. How do you really feel about Hermione?" Jamie asked with a sly look on her face.

"if your not gonna help me than why should I tell you."

"you like her!" she squealed.

"Wah! Not so loud!" he told her.

SETTING: OUTSIDE

RIGHT NOW: Draco and Jamie are kissing under an oak tree. Near the Lake.

DRACO'S MIND:

Wow. I love to kiss this girl. She doesn't like to kiss that much though. I want to 'explore' the inside of her mouth. And when I tried. She let me this time. Which was really weird of her.

NARRATIVE:

When they stopped kissing Jamie saw Hermione walking away from Harry crying.

"one second." She told Draco.

She ran after Hermione and when she caught up to her she said feebly,

"Hermione. Whats up?"

"Nothing." She sobbed.

"Hermione. I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." She told her reassuring her.

"H-H-Harry t-told me… he ha-d f-fe-e-l-lings for y-you."

"Me?" she said really loud in the hallway. Which in the hallway it made her voice echo.

"I was just talking to him yesterday and he said they he like you." She told her.

"Boys are so complicated and weird. And why did he tell you that and tell me something different?" Hermione asked.

"I have no clue. And your right Guys are weird. You never know whats gonna happen next. They should come with a warning sign." Jamie told Hermione to reassure her.

It sounded like a half sob-hiccup-and giggle at the same time. Don't ask me how something can be 3 in one.

Jamie saw Harry walk by. She decided to ask him about what just happened.

"What just happened here?" Jamie said demandingly.

"I just kind broke up with Hermione. I guess." He said coolly.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "No I mean. Why did you tell Hermione that you like me when you KNOW YOU LIKE HER."

"I don't like her. I like you. Or I love you." He said and kissed her. She pulled away and slapped him HARD.

"I can't believe you." She said. With tears in her eyes as she walked away.

Draco saw her crying and stopped her.

DRACO'S MIND:

"whats wrong." I asked her.

"I just lost one of my friends." She said looking into my eyes. Then she looked away. I pulled her chin up and……

Pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry." I told her, "I don't know how it feels but. Since I've never seen you cry. It must hurt bad."

"It does." She said into his shoulder.

I tried to make her feel better. But whatever I did. She cried even more. I just stood there. Feeling her tears soak into my robe and onto my skin. It was kind gross. but who cares. She's my girlfriend. I've swapped spit with this girl. It was more than I can do.

**Ch. 8 **At Dinner Harry saw Hermione sitting in between Ron and Jamie. He didn't dare sit next to Jamie. So he sat next to Parvarti.

Jamie saw him sit next to Parvarti in the corner of her eye while she was talking to Hermione.

Ron was just normal eating everything his eyes saw. Hermione and Jamie were watching in amazement because they have never seen anyone eat that fast and that much.

JAMIES MIND:

"I feel really bad." I told Hermione

"you shouldn't feel bad."

"I guess, But, why did he tell me he like you?" I asked her

"I dunno. Ron?" she said to me and looking at Ron.

"Well," stuffed his face, "I think," swallowed, "He probably," ate, "Didn't want you" swallowed, "to know the way he really felt."

"I guess that's reasonable. But he didn't have to go and tell me he liked someone that he didn't like." I told both of them.

"It's not like you guys are not hard to read either." Ron told us.

We laughed at that point.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

IN THE HALLWAY AFTER DINNER:

Jamie was walking out with Hermione and Ron. Then someone grabbed her arm.

It was Harry.

"Harry, what do you want?" she asked not showing the pain on her arm. He was grabbing her really hard.

He didn't say anything

"if you don't mind. I'd like to go to bed now." His grip tightened

"Harry, your hurting her. Get off!" Ron said to him

"GET OFF ME!" Jamie yelled at him her voice echoed through the hallway.

Draco heard her and came rushing toward Jamie, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

They fought hard to get him away from Jamie and when they finally did her arm was redish purple from him.

DRACO'S MIND:

"I suggest you leave her alone." I told him, "Or next time it'll be you. Who's hurt."

"Oh yeah. And don't you dare try and touch Hermione or Ron." I told him

"Only I can mess with them." I said trying to cover up the help I gave Hermione and Ron.

"Are you alright?" I asked Jamie

"fine." She said looking up at me.

"you sure?"

"yes. Im sure." She told me.

NARRATIVE:

When they reached the Gryffindor Common room they started to kiss.

Draco put his arms around her waist.

Their kiss became more passionate.

Jamie broke this kiss and just stood there not wanted Draco to know the Password.

Draco left. And when she couldn't see him she said the password and went in.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Ch. 9 **When Jamie went in everyone was staring at her. She didn't like the silence so she just went to bed.

Hermione was there, she had the bed next to Jamie. She was reading a book. Jamie climbed into her bed and sat up she was thinking about what just happened. About Harry and Everything.

"are you alright?" Hermione asked her

"yeah. Im good." Jamie lied

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

She went into the hall. And everyone was staring. Like yesterday. she confronted Seamus and said, "What are you staring at!" because he too was staring.

"you. You. I didn't know…" he was cut off.

"look it's a mudblood." Pansy squealed, "you don't belong here."

Jamie's head was spinning. She didn't know what to do. she felt like crying.

She turned and ran. When she was opening the door she ran into…

"Draco." Jamie said.

DRACOS MIND: "It's alright." I told her

she cried on my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

"it doesn't matter." I told her.

Because it didn't. I didn't care what the other Slytherins would say. Because all that mattered was that we loved each other and that's all. Everything that I need is her.

Thoughts ran through my head faster than Clark Kent (Superman). About what my family would think. I mean her being a Gryffindor yeah sure. that's bad. but a mudblood too! I DIDN'T CARE. I fought back. What would Pansy say. I DON'T CARE.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day Jamie saw Harry. Is he stalking Me? She thought.

Jamie was walking the the Hallway. And saw him again.

She confronted him.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him

He grabbed Her arms and tied them together.

"What are you doing?" she asked panicked.

He took her hands and was leading her somewhere.

'Harry's really stupid.' She thought to herself

she kicked him in the butt. And ran. She turned the corner before he can do anything.

She stoped when she went into the girls bathroom. Parvarti was there she helped Jamie take off the ropes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hermione. Whats your phone number. In case something happens."

"Why? What do you think would happen?" Hermione asked

"I dunno I have this feeling."

"okay"

Hermione gave her her phone number.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next moring Jamie thought that someone was following her into the study. She tuned around it was Harry.

"Why are you following me?" Jamie asked

he sat down on a chair casually. She didn't want to bother with him so she kept on walking.

"Silencio." He said and a blast of light came out of his wand and hit Jamie's Back.

She turned around and couldn't say anything. She had a smoothing look on her face.

Harry said something under his breathe and suddenly they both were in a basement looking room.

Harry undid his charm. And walked out.

Jamie went to the door and tried to open it. She banged on it and said, "You cant just leave me in here!"

She sat down. With nothing to do. she was thinking of how to get out. She didn't have her wand. She emptied her pockets and all she had was a pack of gum and a cell phone.

Maybe she can phone someone. But no one will have a phone. Wait. HERMIONE!

She called Hermione.

"Hello? Hello?" Hermione's voice filled the room. It was muffled.

"Hermione. I'm trapped Harry got me. I duno where I am. Try and find Ron and Draco you three can corner Harry. To get me out of here." She told her

"Okay. Will do. We'll be there." Her voice was assuring. It felt good.

--Flashback--

Jamie came to talk to Draco.

"Hun. Why do you always wear Dark colors?" Jamie asked me. pointing out that I was wearing black pants with a dark green T-shirt and a Leather jacket.

"Hun. Why do you wear bright colors?" I mimmicked her.

we laughed.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

'These thoughts are so fresh im my mind.' Jamie though to herself.

Harry suddenly appeared out of thin air. he looked hurt.

"harry?" Jamie said looking concerned shunning out the thought that he's the one that put her in this place.

"it wasn't me." He said, "are. a-are you alright." he said comming closer

"Its wasnt you what?" she said backing away.

"It was Pansy. She got you here. now she's got me."

"Pansy's doing alot in our lives lately."

"yeah." Harry told her.

"I better call hermione." Jamie said

"'ll pick up but i wont be any help." hermione's voice came. 2 seconds after she appeared like Harry did. out of thin air.

"Hermione." Jamie said, "I can't believe."

"Are you alright?" a voice came.

"Ron?"

"Yep. That Pansy's a pansy."

everyone laughed at that remark (i heard that pansy is a word for gay. hmmm. did J.K. Rowlings name her on purpose?)

"Guys." Jamie said wanting attention. she pointed to the one wall. It had Draco and Pansy talking.

"i can barely hear what they are saying." Hermione said

"What a lousy television." Harry said. They laughed. Well, only Hermione a Jamie did.

all they can hear was. "no." "you." "I' those things

"What the Bloody Hell is this?" Ron said

"nothing." Jamie said to him. "We have to find a way to get out."

**CH. 10** "shit." a voice came.

"Draco?" Jamie said as she turned around to find him

"yeah. are you alright. that bastard got me." he asked holding her face

"Im fine." Jamie told him putting her hand on his hand that was holding her face, "We all are."

"Now. Ew gross please dont go all mushy on me" Pansy's voice came

they all looked at the screen. It showed Pansy

"Now that i got all of you here. i am please to say. that you will probably be dying soon."

"WHAT THE HELL PANSY!" Draco yelled

"Sweet Sweet Draco." (its Saw I and II time! Lol) , "you will be fighting for your life."

a gun appeared in the room, "yeah, a bout this, thanks, but no thanks, we've all seen that movie. And I we'd rather die then to shoot someone"

"We'd!" Ron said, "WE'D!"

Suddenly Fred and George appeared

"Hi everyone." Fred said hapily

"YOU GOT THEM TOO!" Ron yelled at the television.

"No were here to save the day."

"Oh yeah. Fred and George can apperate!" Harry said

"Okay Everyone hold hands and we'll get out of here."

They arrived safe and sound at Hogwarts.

"Thanks guys." Jamie said

"We'll we had to do something. We actually got there acidentally. but whatever."

Ron leaned to Jamie and said "Room of requirements, tomorrow 9:00."

at dinner. Dumbledore announced they will be having an end-of-the-year dance.

Draco asked Jamie and she said yes.

ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS:

"Ron, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jamie said coming into the room.

"SURPRISE!" voices yelled. Everyone was there, "happy birthday."

"you don't think id forget your birthday?" Draco told her.

"You guys, that's so sweet!" she told them as she kissed draco on the cheek and as Harry passed her a present.

DRACO'S MIND

--at the dance--

Shit. She looks so hott. We started dancing. It was a fast :salsa: kind of dance. I leaned her back. gliding my hands on her back. right in between her back and her butt.

after a hour of dancing we decided to go out to the garden.

--Walking in the hall--

We could still hear the music coming from the great hall. they were playing Hilary Duff. A muggle? woah. What is this school coming to?

We started to slow dance to this song.

"In these eyes. More than words, more than, anything that i've spoken." Jamie sang

I laughed. She still sang good. even though i knew she wasn't trying. She was singing in a low-guy sounding voice.

**RATED R SCENE IF YOU WISH TO NOT READ IT THAN GO DOWN YOU WILL SEE BOLD AND CAPITOL THAT SAYS "THE END" ** there was a scream.

Just like that We ran where the source of the scream came from.

the Potions room. We saw a boy butt naked

there was a shadow in the darkness. the person that screamed was now crying

"GET OUT OF HERE, JAMES!" I yelled at him

"Ginny?" Jamie said going near the shadowy figure.

and sure enough it WAS Ginny Weasley.

"Weasle-b- I mean, Weasley, What did he do." I asked her

Jamie nelt down to her.

"You can tell me anything Gin. I know you know that." Jamie told her

"Please dont tell Ron."

"I'll try not to. What happend?"

she looked up and me. I took the hint. She wanted me to leave.

------------------------------------------

Ginny was walking out of the room

"Go tell Professor McGonagall and if she doesnt believe you. Tell her that we know."

she ran off

"Know what?" I asked not knowing.

"She got, umm," She said Hesitant, "She got rped"

"WHAT! THAT'S THE LOWEST ANYONE COULD GO! I KNOW. IM A SLYTHERIN! AND I CAN GO PRETTY LOW! BUT THAT? NOT EVEN I CAN DO THAT!" I screamed

"We gotta tell Ron."

"You heard her. She didn't want you to."

**THE END  ** We went back to the dance. and sat down to what we just witnessed.

"What's up with you two? You looked like you just saw someone get murdered." Ron told us

"Do you know a kid named James?" Jamie asked him

"no."

"good. you dont want to know him." I told him

**CH. 11 ** "Say, Where's Ginny?" Jamie said

"I dunno." Ron told her

"I think i saw her with her date." I told her, but really taking to Ron.

"Oh yeah. she's dating this weird kid. I forgot his name."

"I think i know his name." Jamie said

"James, is it?" I said trying to tell him what just happened

"You guys are acting weird. Just tell me what you want me to hear."

"It's bad news." I told him

"You may not want to hear it." Jamie said to him

"Please stop switching sentencess. I get too much of that from Fred and George."

"Sorry." I apolgized

"Ron," Jamie said standing up, "I need to tell you something about Ginny. oh yeah. and about her date."

"What about Ginny?" I could hear him say. because Jamie took him away. to a corner.

"WHAT!"

Ka-Bam it was an expolsion. We are all dead. Nah. Im just joshing.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" Ron yelled

eveyone stoped. i heard his mudblood gasp. "RON!"

Jamie looked at me. she looked scared.

"Ron. There's nothing you can do. Even if you do kill him. It wont stop Gin having problems."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "What's happened?"

"I'll tell you in the common room." Ron said softly

Hermione and Ron left.

IN THE COMMON ROOM

Hermione sat down on the couch. Ron was pacing back and forth.

"What's happened."

"My sister is so…. Ugh!. She so ignorant." He said sitting down, "and, I cant believe what people do, sometimes." He had a worried look on his face. He told her what had happened.

"HE DID WHAT?" Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

Ron put his face in his hands.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. He just broke down and cried. No one was there because they were all at the dance. Hermione hugged and comforted him.

and.

They.

kissed.

but knowing what they had just done Hermione broke the kiss. And said, "im going to bed." And they left each other.

BACK TO THE DANCE

Jamie and I decided to dance again. it was to a slow song.

"You wouldn't, I mean, You wouldn't do something like that would you?" Jamie asked in a hushed voice

"No. I wouldn't. if you truly love someone. you wouldn't force them into doing something that they are not willing to." I told her.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

as she said that we started to kiss. heavy make-out session.

after a while we sat down. talked. just talked.

Jamie saw Ginny come up behind me

"Ginny!" Jamie said happily

"I told Professor McGonagall. She wanted to talk to you. and James."

okay.

--Professor McGonagall's office--

I was thinking to see Professor McGonagall but to find her and Professor Snape.

"Ginny, What did you tell her?" I asked

"Nothing about you guys, i mean, your personal life."

"okay."

"Miss Takahashi. Mister Malfoy. Sit." McGonagall said to us

I sat down in caution

"Miss Weasley Told me you were walking out side and heard her scream and saw something. unpleasant." She started

"Yes. Ma'am"

"and what may i ask you were doing together." Snape interrupted

THE TEACHERS DIDN'T KNOW! GOSH THEY HAVE NO LIVES!

"no, Professor. you cant ask. that is information that it irrelevant to the subject."

wow. my babe can blurt out some very compex words.

He didnt dare deduct points off of Gryffindor with McGonagall standing there.

"We weren't doing anything." I told him, "We were just standing there." I said trying to act cool.

"Professor please tell us why we are here." Jamie asked Professor McGonagall.

"Do you know who the boy was?"

"James." I told her

"I TOLD YOU THAT TEN MILLION TIMES!" Ginny said

They ignored her.

"James what?" Professor Snape asked

"James. something with a K." I told him

"Kagglepie. He's the brother of Stan (See the Weasley Twins)" Jamie said, "Stan always would follow the Weasley's"

"We'll get right on it." Snape told us, "you may leave"

------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 12**

"What's up with you?" Jamie asked coming into the Gryffindor common room

"Hermione and Um. Well," Ron said

"What?" Jamie asked, "tell me"

Ron told her what just happen

"I knew you guys liked each other!" Jamie squealed

"James got expelled." Ginny's voice came.

"WHY DID YOU GO OUT WITH THAT GIT!" Ron asked her loudly

"I'm going to bed." Ginny said. Her eyes watering.

Jamie smacked Ron in the back of his head.

--------------------------------------------

The school year ended in that horrible madness.

--ON THE TRAIN A YEAR AFTER--

"DRACO!" I heard a voice squeal

I turned around. It was,

"Jamie!" We hugged and kissed.

"I'm head girl." She said to me holding her badge.

"I'm head boy." I told her holding my badge.

"I can't believe that I, of all people, beat out Hermione!" She said to me

"I was hoping that i wouldn't get stuck with her."

"I was talking to Hermione online and she said-" She told me.

"What's online?"

"You wouldn't like it. It's a muggle thing."

IN THE HEAD BOY AND GIRLS DORM.

Jamie was reading a book. "You gonna cheer for me?" I asked.

"Course!" She looked up. We were talking about the Quidditch Game. she saw me with my shirt off. trying not to make a hott looking face. she was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering how Im going to when im gonna score on your team." she told me standing up. Acting like a black person swaying her body and snapping her fingers. (like, FOXY CLEOPATRA. "A WHOLE LATTA WOMAN" LOL)

"Yeah that's gonna be hard." I told her going closer to her.

she smiled. then we kissed. my hands ran though her hair. as her hands held my neck. her hands slid down to feel my six-pack.Our kiss became more passionate.

-- at the game --

'Shit! I can't find the Snitch!" I said to myself

Weasley was somewhere.

I just sat on my broom trying to find the Snitch. Watching the game too.

I saw Jamie score on my team. i was clapping for a second. then realizing what i was doing stopped.

It was 67 to 45 Gryffindor was winning. I had to get the Snitch.

I saw it. Weasley and I were head-to-head trying to get it.

"Weasle-be, Let me win." I begged

"No Way, Malfoy." she told me

My Father bought me a Firebolt so I was faster than her. She still had a school broom. But she was good. We were head-to-head i was in the lead. the Snitch. Crap. i almost got it. SHIT! Weasley's ahead.

"Damn IT!" Weasle-be yelled

I got the Snitch

--after the game--

"I can't believe you guys won!"

"Better believe it, babe!" I told her kisisng her

we were walking down the hall with my arm around her.

"Snape." Jamie said to me

I put down my arm and we parted far away. Jamie pretending to talk with some 1st year Gryffindors.

"Malfoy." Professor Snape greeted

"Professor." I greeted back bowing

when he left we came back together and Jamie said,

"that was close."

"yeah." I said as I kissed her.

"Stop doing that! It grosses me out!" Ron came out

"What about you and your mudblood? Are you guys going out?" I asked

"She just went on like nothing ever happened. There's no silences. Nothing. It's just as it was before." He told us

"Ron, I'll talk to her." Jamie told him "No, that'll just make it worse." He told her

"I'll talk to her." She said knowing that he really wanted her to talk to Hermione.

-----------------------------------

"Jamie. Don't give me this shit!" Hermione told Jamie

"But Hermione, Ron really likes you. I can see it in his face." Jamie told her

she looked at her. not wanting to know anything.

"just promise me that you'll talk to him." Jamie told her

she nodded.

--------------------------------

"So?" Ron wanted to know what was going to happen

"I practically did all the talking. She hardly even said anything. She's keeping something from us." Jamie told him

"Like What?"

"I dunno. She just acted strange."

---In The Head Room---

"Lets see McGonagall gave me the rules that we have, The duties, and events and places we have to go." Jamie said

"Duties:" Jamie read as I came up behind her reading along, "Go through the Classrooms checking that no-ones in them."

"Subsitute for Detention if teachers are too busy." I said reading the next line.

"Blah blah blah!" Jamie said handing me the paper

"We can just skip the rules. Places: Always arrive at Breakfast, Luch, and Dinner, the End of the Year balls, and Hogsmeade ontime."

"Okay. That's it?" Jamie asked

"yeah." i said pulling her into a kiss

"what classes do you have?" She asked after we kissed

"Hmm. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and some other crap." I told her

"Great! I have Potions first too."

"What? You dont wanna be with me?" I asked her putting on my puppy dog eyes and putting my arms around her.

"No. It's Snape. We have to be careful. we have to on different sides of the room."

"It'll be fine. You worry too much." I told her

--Going to the Dungeons--

"Uh Draco." Jamie said to me

I turned around, "What? We're gonna be late."

"My Robe is caught on the fence."

"Crap." i brought out my wand.

It tore

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Jamie told me

we're gonna be late we have only 1 min. they ran and though they were just in time

"Miss Takahashi. Mister Malfoy. You are late."

"Detention Takahashi."

"Sit."

I sat down next to Crabbe

"BUT PROFESSOR SNAPE! THAT'S INSANE. YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME DETENTION AND LET THIS DUMB ASS GET AWAY SCOTT FREE?" Jamie yelled at him

"10 points from Gryffindor. SIT DOWN."

the Gryffindors moaned

I wrote a letter.

_"Dumb ass?" - Me_

_"Sorry! I had to make it look good!"- Jamie_

-------------------------------------------------------- AFTER CLASS

"You better kiss my "dumb ass" lips." I told her. and she did

"What did he give you?" I asked

"Lines." Jamie said, "he got me off easy because I'm head girl."

"Sorry." I apolgized

"It's alright"

--------------------------------------------

--The Last Class--

"I Can't believe you made me take-" I started to say having my schedule paper out looking at it.

"Muggle studies" Hermione's voice came happily

"You are so heartless. It'll be fun!" Jamie said to me grabbing my arm leading me in.

"Hello Class. I decided that we should see how Muggles in America dance." Professor Oswald said to the class

"DANCE!" I screamed. I hated to dance in public. yeah sure. the end of the year dance. but c'mon! I'm not that good! We're gonna be graded on it!

"Pair up! with the Opposite house."

no one moved

"I'll do it then," Oswald said, "Hmm lets see. Takahashi and Malfoy, Granger and Blaise, and Potter and Pansy..."

"at least I'm with you."

"Okay. everyone has their partner?" Oswald asked

everyone nodded

"We're going to dance to a fast song. since the slow ones are alike. lets see. This one." He said. He waved his wand and a song turned on

"JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE! Cry me a River" Jamie whisphered to me

"What?" I asked

"okay everyone start to copy them. he said turning to a television."

Jamie started to dance all retarded. I just followed what the people on "Television" did.

**Ch. 13 ** "You look so nervous. It's okay! Just go with the flow. go with the rythm." Jamie encouraged

and I did and suddenly the whole class was clapping for us.

"What just happend?" I asked

"you sucked so I did a spell."

"thanks." I told her sarcastically

"A for you two." Oswald told us.

-------------------------------------------- --In The Dorm--

"Jamie." I said between kisses "I" Kiss "Love" Kiss "You."

she stopped

SHIT! WRONG THING TO SAY! DAMN IT!

"I- Y-You know what i mean. I didnt mean that. I-" I said starting to sweat

"I love you too." she said as she kissed me

----------------------------

"HERMIONE! Why don't you just give me a chance?" Ron asked her

"RON! leave me alone!" Hermione told him

-------------------------------

"did she talk to you?" Jamie asked Ron

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"she doesnt like me." Ron told her truthfully.

"Ron. I'm sorry. Maybe shes just.. PMSing." Jamie apologized

"FOR WHAT? You. Y-you didnt do anything. It's-It's okay." Ron told her his eyes watering.

Jamie was starting to cry because Ron was her friend. she didn't want him to be heartbroken.

she pulled him into a hug and said,

"I can't bare to see you heartbroken."

---------------------------------------

--at lunch--

Hermione was gonna leave the table.

"DONT PULL THIS SHIT HERMIONE!" Jamie yelled at her standing up next to her.

she didn't say anything

"I am talking for Me, Harry, and every other person in this school that knows you two should be together!" She screamed at her

Hermione was getting ready to leave

"GET OUT OF MY BUSINESS WITH YOUR STUPID GAY ASS AMERICAN ACCENT!" Hermione yelled back at her. (sorry guys i totally forgot to tell you that Jamie's from America.)

Jamie sat down again, "I tried"

"don't waste your breathe on her." Ron said to Jamie

"so are you, like, over her."

"are you kidding me?" Ron said, "I am over her, like how the cow jumped over the moon."

----------------------------------

"So whats happening with you and the American." a boy asked Draco

"uh," I started to say. I was startled because no one asked me that before, "good. I guess."

"have you.. um. 'you know' with her?"

"keep your sick mind away from me."

"so you have? I mean, you guys are in a room together. since your head boy and girl."

"no she's not like that."

"and you like her? yeah right!"

"okay, this conversation is very disturbing! I don't know even know you."

"I'm not. I, actually respect people. when you guys dont." I told him, "'cept Potter."

everyone laughed

---------------------------------

--Potions--

"you will make love potions." Snape said

"pair up."

Jamie paired up with Ron.

"Put in a pint of lust." Jamie read out loud to Ron

"okay. what's next?" Ron asked

"is this right?"

"What?" Ron asked

"it says Sex appeal.." She told him with a look on her face

"uhhh. Lets just put this in." Ron said putting everything in the cauldron

"NO! RON!" Jamie said.

Too late. the cauldron blew up. Jamie sighed

"zero's for both of you."

"sorry." Ron said to Jamie

"its okay." She told him with a grim look on her face.

----------------------------------

"um, Harry. I forgot to give you your birthday present!" Jamie said

"You didnt have to."

"yeah I did. Open it!"

It was a picture of Cho Chang blowing kisses. Harry laughed and blushed.

"Like it?"

"How'd you get this?" Harry asked her

'Well, that's not really information you want to know," Jamie said

"tell me."

"I got it off of myspace…"

he laughed.

--------------------------

--Christmas--

"I love you!" I said to Jamie coming with flowers in my hand behind her. WHAT? i didn't know what else to get her!

"Draco. their beautiful!" She said kissing me

"Hogsmeade?" I asked her holding my arm out for her to take it.

she noded

we went to that scary cafe again. Madam Puddifoots. It was even more scary. She decorated it!

we all went as a group. Me, Jamie, Harry, Cho, and Ron. Jamie told me that we couldn't leave him.

"So Cho. What are you going to do after this year?" Jamie asked her

"I might work for the ministry. But I dunno." Cho said to her

"What are you doing?"

"I was thinking of being an Aurora." she said. Shit. that didn't even cross my mind. My dad's gonna- I DONT CARE!

We saw Hermione walking.

"Hermione! why don't you come and sit down?" Harry said. I kicked him in the knee.

He looked at me. and i shook my head

"No. I have better things to do."

"Hermione. We're trying to be nice to you. Why are you being like this?" Jamie asked standing up coming closer to her.

she just walked away. OOO. GOT BURNED!

"HAVE FUN, TRYING TO DECIDE IF YOU SHOULD GET A 100 CHAPTER BOOK OR A 600 CHAPTER BOOK!" she yelled after her, "how rude."

---------------------------------------

-at night in the head boy and girl common room--

Jamie was resting on my shoulder as i was reading. She was staring into the fire.

**Ch. 14**

"What's on your mind?" I asked her. I kissed her

"I dunno." She said, "SHIT! I forgot to give my line to Professor Snape." she said getting up trying to find her bag.

"I'm SOOO SORRY professor Snape!" Jamie said coming into the potions class to find,

"Father? What are you doing here?" I asked my Father

"I'm taking to your teacher." My father spat

"Thank you Severus." My father said to Snape getting a piece of Parchment from him.

"What do you want Takahashi?" Snape asked

"My lines. I forgot to give them to you after class." She said to him as he took them

"That's not very good coming from the- head girl?" My father said slyingly

"Was i talking to you?"

"LEAVE US."

we left

"That was your dad?" Jamie asked me in disbelief

"No. That's not my dad." I told her, "It's my father."

"Why do you call him father?"

"He wants "respect". and I give it to him." He said

------------------------------------------------------

--Jamie playing chess with Ron--

"Anything happen with you and Hermione?" Jamie asked Ron

"Don't even waste your time on her."

"It's your turn."

Jamie saw that he was figiting with the chest piece.

"Ron, are you really that sad?"

"IM NOT SAD IM FURIOUS!"

-------------------------------------------

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Jamie came in screaming in delight.

"What?" Ron asked her

she sat next to him and said, "Professor McGonagall told me that i could sing for the dance that we're gonna have for Valentines day."

"That's gonna be so cool." Hermione said sarcastically

"Hermione, What's your problem?"

"You are my problem."

and she left

"I think i found out whats bugging her." Jamie said to us

"What?" Harry asked her

"She's mad at me because i beat her in head girl."

------------------------------------- "What's this?" jamie asked getting a letter from an owl at dinner

"Open it!" Ron insisted

"It's from The Minister of Magic." she told them

_"I am sorry to inform you that someone is trying to hurt you, Miss Takahashi. We think they are Death Eaters. We do not know why they want to kill you. Sorry to be the barer of bad news."_

"You have to get out of here." a voice came

"Professor McGonagall." Jamie said turning around.

--At the Slytherin table--

I saw Jamie leave with Professor McGonagall. I followed them.

--------------------------------

--The Head Dorm--

"What's happening" I asked her as she was packing.

she told me everything

------------------------ "where are you going to go?"

"i dunno. the mountains? somewhere where no one can find me."

"im comming too."

"No its too dangerous" she told me.

"What were you going to sing for Valentines day?" trying to keep her mind off of everything.

"a song called "where is your heart" for Ron and Hermione. And a song called …."

"What? Tell me."

she smiled.. "beautiful disaster."


End file.
